A Second Chance
by yankeegirl14
Summary: Riley turns a girl for Victoria's army, but realizes that he may not have only gave her a second chance but him as well. Riley has to choose his next moves carefully as he and the girl fall for each other. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is kind of an AU in the Twilight Saga where. I do not own the Twilight Saga just wanted to use the characters:) Please enjoy!**

When I saw her I knew I had to have her. She was sitting on an old bench in the park. Her ratted scarf was tied tightly around her neck, but even with that she was still shivering. It was late Feburary in the city of Seattle and the air was still cold enough to make your blood freeze. That is if you had blood. I knew that she was the perfect target because I could see that she was weak, tired and unhealthy. No one was taking care of her which meant no one would miss her or better yet know she was even gone. Perfect target.

I slowly walked towards the bench and she turned around automatically, her body tensed and I could tell she was ready to run.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said with my hands in the air. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're all alone, are you alright?" I forced myself to sound soft and it seemed to work a little.

"Yes I'm fine," she said evenly. "I just went for a walk because I needed some air but I think it's time I headed home now. My husband is a cop and very protective of me."

I laughed in my head because I knew that was a lie, but I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "If he was so protective why did he let you wind up in this dark park on such a cold night, alone?"

I heard her breath catch in her throat and her green eyes looked around panicked. She knew that I had caught her bluff and she was scared. I could hear her blood pumping faster and faster as her fight or flight senses started to kick in. Then her legs moved from under her and she was running. Well I always did love the game, Cat and Mouse. Guess I was the cat.

I chased her at human pace for awhile, only speeding up to cut her off from trying to go somewhere more public. But soon her breathing started to become shallow and hard and I myself was becoming bored so I decided to end our little game. I cut across and cornered her one last time, but as she went to turn around I grabbed from behind the waist and lifted her off the ground. i brought my lips to her shoulder since her neck had a scarf on still and bit down. She screamed but passed out after a minute. I had never had that happen to me before.

I couldn't leave her in the middle of a park and I'm sure Victoria would want her for the army, she liked the fiesty ones, but I didn't know how long she would be out for and I didn't want to risk a newborn freaking out in my arms. But I did what I had to and lifted her up bridal style and ran back to the others. I looked down at her face every now and than to see if she was awake but she never woke up. I eyelids would flutter but nothing would happen. As I brought her into the house I had the army at, I was torn on what to do. I didn't want to leave her alone with the others, she would be easy prey to them , so I brought her to the room I had claimed as my own.

I set her on the bed that was in the abonded room and brushed back her dark blonde hair. That was when I took a look at her face. She had full pink lips that were slightly in a pout and high cheekbones that made her face look so gorgeous and feminen. Usually when I picked girls for the army they were ugly girls who sold their body for money. No one would miss them and they had no family that cared. But this girl, why did she have no one? She didn't look like a stripper or a prostitute, no make up and no revealing clothes. The only thing she was revealing was her knees and elbows from the old, ratty clothes that she wore. She was obviosly homeless but why? Why did no one want her?

Just as I was thinking this all I heard a moan and looked back to see her holding her throat and tossing and turning on the bed. I had seen many newborns change but this one was different. With her eyes scrunched up and her knees tucked into her chest she looked to be a small child who didn't feel well. I strange sense of protectiveness came over me and I quietly walked over to her. She was still tossing and turning so I softly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shh, shh, shh. You're just fine. It'll be done soon. You're okay." I crooned gently.

Never had I ever done this to a newborn but I couldn't help it with her. I was so pulled to her and I didn't even know why. She was just a stupid homeless girl that I had picked up so I could use her in an army of vampires. An army of which that Victoria was running.

Victoria held a special kind of power over me, she said that she loved me and wanted to kill other vampires, the Gold Eyed Ones she would call them, so we could be together but for some reason I just couldn't believe it. She acted sincer but I could tell it was a lie. I only went a long because now that I'm a vampire I don't know if I will ever find someone to be with but now as I lie down looking into this girl's face, I feel as though I would.

Just then she moaned and rolled over, her once green eyes were now red and she blinked a few times before sitting up and grabbing her throat, a reflex for most newborns. When she realized as I was next to her, she stood up and got into a fighting position. Crouched low to the ground and feet spread apart.

"You're safe," I tried to reasure her. "I'm not gonna hurt you and I know you're thirsty so let me help you."

"You helped enough!" She hissed. "What did you do to me?"

It actually stung when she said that.

"I gave you a second chance. You were homeless, scared, cold, and starving so I took her and gave you a second chance!" I yelled. I really couldn't care less if any other vampire liked me or not, but with her, I wanted her to want me so bad. I wanted her to lie down with me for real not just because she's in pain and unconsious. I just wanted her.

"I promise I won't hurt you, but I need you to trust me. I know you don't right now and I understand that but I need you to bellieve me when I say I gave you a better chance at life than you had before and I want to help you."

Her eyes softened and when she looked at me I knew I had won her over. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Riley." I answered.

"Okay Riley," she said so soft that even I almost didn't hear it. "Help me."

Okay so what do you think. I haven't written anything for Twilight yet but I had an idea and wanted to know what everyone else thought. So if you like it let me know and if you hate it let me know:) Thanks!


End file.
